


突发事件

by foxhuhu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Kudos: 3





	突发事件

龙司对晓的爱是柏拉图式的，但是当晓亲了一下他的嘴时，它突然就变成非柏拉图式的了。

酒精的气味钻进鼻孔，醉到不省人事的晓亲了那么一下，脑袋就不负责任地耷拉下去，在龙司的肩窝里沙袋似的靠了一会儿，然后哼哼着踢开他，翻倒在床上，蜷起身子呼呼大睡。

龙司想要找一盆凉水，把头埋进去，好冷静冷静。但是太晚了。没有用了。找到凉水也无济于事。他的小弟弟已经被叫醒了，从冬眠沉睡的泥土里长起来，茁壮的，硬邦邦地从内裤底下竖起来，顶在牛仔裤的拉链上。有点疼。

龙司看了看晓弯起来的背，卫衣因睡姿在肩的位置挤皱起来，向上提起来，把后腰到臀之间露出白白的一小节肉来。龙司咽了咽口水，他的小弟弟破土而出。

晓第二天揉着晕晕乎乎的脑袋醒来，发现枕头旁边塞了张叠起来的纸，纸的背面大大地写着“来栖晓 启”。他揉了揉眼睛把它摊开，看见密密麻麻一页的、用铅笔写的、歪七扭八的字体。它们这么写着：

“兄弟，

我先回家了。我给你写这封信，一是要说声对不起，二是要告诉你一件事：我昨天晚上在你的屋里打了飞机。我有好好地清理了，没有搞到床上，没有弄脏你的被单，地板上的我都擦掉了。虽然如此，我觉得我还是得告诉你，感觉有些抱歉，因为我不止打了一次飞机。我昨晚打了三次。所以我基本没有睡好，也没有地方睡。地板很硬。我终于睡着了以后还做了一个梦，梦里还有你。然后我醒得特别早，在这个屋里我基本没法睡着，醒来的时候又勃起了，于是我又打了一次，所以一共是四次。真的很抱歉，在兄弟的屋子里打了四次飞机的我简直对不起兄弟。因为你还在睡着，所以我还偷偷地亲了你一下，在脸上。

虽然这件事本来应该怪你。要不是你昨天晚上先亲了我一下，而且是在嘴上，我怎么会想打飞机？要不是你先亲了我一下，我怎么会想亲你。虽然你亲我的时候是没意识的，我亲你的时候是有意识的，但是你亲的是我的嘴，我只是亲了一下你的脸，我还算是一个有良心的人，这样子也算是扯平。但我给你写这封信想要表达的不是这个。不是什么扯平。我想说的是我不能等你醒来再告诉你我要先回家了，我亲了你一下，我不走掉的话我怕我停不下来。

你记得吗，兄弟，我跟你说过，和你在一起的时候我感觉自己在呼吸。我以前觉得你对我来说就像呼吸一样，可现在我觉得我说错了，你比呼吸重要多了！你记得我在拉面店里跟你说过的话吗，我随时可以重新说一遍，跟你在一起的时候我特别开心，开心得好像在天上。我天天都想和你在一起。你懂吗？和，你，在，一，起！可是你好像不懂。那不是你的错，昨天晚上之前其实我自己也不懂。而且昨天你睡着了，你睡得那么熟，我也不忍心叫醒你。我只好自己打飞机，脑子里想着你，满脑子里都是你。我那时想你要是醒着，我可以邀请你和我一起打飞机。你想什么没关系，你可以想漂亮的女人，像高卷那样的也没关系。总之就是，你想着女人，我想着你，我们一起打飞机，这样就很好。我觉得这样就可以。

我这么说，你千万不要生气。我不是把你当做女人的意思。你要知道，在我心目中，你比男人还男人，是最有男子汉气的男子汉。我很爱女人，可是我比爱女人更爱你。胜过爱女人一百倍，一千倍，可能成千上万倍！我这么写出来我都要脸红了，可是我都写出来了，而且我找不到橡皮。我也不知道这样子可不可以，对兄弟有这样的想法可不可以？你会跟我生气吗？会觉得我很糟糕吗？我脑子里都是下流的念头，想的全都是黄色的东西。以前我想女人，现在我想你。你会揍我吗？还是不理我？请揍我吧。如果你觉得我说的都是很糟糕的话就揍我吧，但是不要不理我，不要不认我这个兄弟了。你要是揍我一顿，我就明白你的意思了，然后我们还可以一起去吃拉面，一起去跑步。我的状态好了很多了，我可以恢复到和以前差不多的水平。我不回田径队了，你跟我一起跑，我就很开心！

结果我又写了这么多的乱七八糟的东西。我不写了，我回家去。我今天一天都不过来了。我还是老老实实在家里呆着。我觉得我会想你一整天，在自己家勃起比在兄弟家勃起要方便很多。所以你读着这封信的时候我可能正在打飞机。这么说好像更糟糕了，可这就是我的心思。我也没办法啊，我那么爱你，我特别的无能为力。

你读完的时候，如果你觉得我是个混账，或者是个变态，那就给我打个电话，把我臭骂一通。如果你有一点点生气，也给我打个电话，我会跟你道歉，真心实意地。如果你不生气，甚至还有点高兴的话（我祈祷了一万遍是这样的情形），那也请你给我打电话，告诉我，我会插上翅膀飞奔过去！

你的兄弟 龙司

XX月XX日”

来栖晓想了想，摸出手机来，给龙司发了一条短信：“把你家的定位发给我，我现在过去。”

-FIN-


End file.
